edenszerofandomcom-20200222-history
Shiki Granbell
Shooting Starlight (Formerly) |occupation=Adventurer Mechanic (Formerly) |team=Crew of Edens |partner= |base of operations=Edens Zero Granbell (Formerly) |status=Alive |relatives=Ziggy (Adopted Grandfather) |abilities=Gravity Ether Gear |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 1 |image gallery=yes }} Shiki Granbell (シキ・グランベル Shiki Guranberu) is an adventurer from the planet Granbell and the adopted grandson of the former Demon King. He is a member of the Guild Shooting Starlight and the new Demon King (魔王 Maō) of the warship Edens Zero and its crew. Appearance Shiki is a lean young man of average height with spiky black hair which partially covers his ears, slanted dark eyes and thin eyebrows. He dons a small, white bandage on his left cheek as well as a red pouch around his waist. While in Digitalis, he was shot by the Galactic Intelligence Agency's Amira, leaving him a scar on his right shoulder. His initial attire consists of a high-collared, red-and-black open jacket with the sleeves rolled up to his forearms, pockets on either side of the chest, and two black laces attached to the neck of his jacket hanging behind his head. Underneath, he wears a simple white shirt with a v-neck collar and a red design on the front which patterns out into a Y''-shape. He also sports baggy, green-colored trousers which possess a noticeable white detail on both sides. Lastly, his choice of footwear are a pair of simple, black boots. During his fight against a parasite imitating Elsie Crimson, his clothes were destroyed due to usage of the Gravity Ether Gear throughout his body. Shiki later changes into a second outfit which consists of a buttoned up, short-sleeved, and gold-trimmed black tunic with an open high collar, has two black laces behind the neck of the collar, and white round details on the sides. He also wears a pair of brown goggles over his forehead, sports a pair of dark-green baggy trousers with a single line going down in the middle and tucked into black-and-gold boots. Lastly, he now has a pair of matching black tattoos under his shoulders. After the rescue mission on planet Guilst, he later returns to his initial outfit which now has a black t-shirt with a silver-white insignia of the Edens Zero's emblem on the center. While in Digitalis, his avatar takes the appearance of a young-looking caveman with his hair in a long and wild style similar to before he met Rebecca and Happy on Granbell. His attire are a set of torn clothes with leopard prints, a necklace with shark teeth, and sandals. When encountering spider in his Jamilov avatar, his hair is reverted back to his usual hairstyle in the real world. During the Mildian arc, he later changes into an outfit resembling that of a ninja. It has a short-sleeved, dark-colored jumpsuit with white lining around the shoulders, a Y-shaped white line going down the center, and a pair of diamond-shaped designs on the knees. It is also tied by a white sash, the legs are tucked into a pair of black boots, has a black scarf around his neck and a black-and-white striped handkerchief wrapped around his forehead. Personality Shiki is a carefree, blunt, and eager individual. Because he lived his entire life in the robotic Granbell Kingdom, he never saw another human in his life before meeting Rebecca. Due to this, he's very curious and awkward around people - best exemplified by his habit of asking strangers to "be his friend" and his invasion of people's personal space. Shiki has a strong sense of loyalty and refused to leave Granbell for many years so that he could take care of the robots of the park. And even when he was apparently betrayed by the robots, he still considered them his friends and tearfully thanked them and promised to always remember them. However, he also has a strong sense of justice as when his friends seemingly betrayed him, he attacked them in order to protect the people he had just met, going as far as to put himself in harms way to allow strangers to escape. Despite his fearlessness, Shiki seems to have a crippling fear of bugs, demonstrated when he didn't wish to believe that the Kawpicatt S4 was a species of bug and instead wanted to view them more like an "octopus." History Years ago, Shiki was found by his adoptive grandfather, the Demon King Ziggy who brought him to the planet Granbell in order to raise him. One day, as Shiki along with Ziggy and Michael watched comets fly, his grandfather told imparted on him the importance of exploring the universe and finding friends. Synopsis Intro arc Shiki meets Rebecca and Happy after they arrive in Granbell Kingdom, literally dropping in on them as they were faced with a giant robotic cat monster. After realizing that Rebecca is another human and being punched for invading her personal space, Shiki asks Rebecca to be his friend but is rejected. He then follows Rebecca and Happy as they flee back to the town. After greeting them again, Shiki introduces them to all of his friends before taking part in a large celebration with them and then falling asleep. After waking up to discover that his hair had been cut, he discovered the robots had captured Rebecca and Happy and tried to kill them in order to take their ship in order to get revenge on humanity for abandoning them. (This was later revealed to be just an act to get Shiki to leave with them before the robots of Granbell ran out of battery power, leaving him alone.) After saving Rebecca and Happy from the robots and offering to stay behind to give them time to escape, Rebecca pulls him along with her acknowledging him as a friend. They then begin their adventure into the Sakura Cosmos and Shiki expresses that he misses his friends but is eager to make one hundred more in the universe. Now traveling with Rebecca and Happy, Shiki begins to learn about the outside world such as B-cube and multiple other things, even learning about Rebecca's B-Cube channel. Rebecca eventually landed the Aqua Wing on Blue Garden with hopes of registering Shiki into her Guild Shooting Starlight as an Adventurer. Norma arc In the Guild, Shiki was surprised to see so many people that he wanted to touch them, much to Rebecca's dismay. After Rebecca stops him from touching someone's face, he notices the giant hologram of Mother. After Rebecca's explanation, Shiki claims that he met Mother before, causing everyone to laugh much to Rebecca's embarrassment. When Labilia Christy's insults caused Rebecca to cry, he used his Ether Gear on the latter and told her not to make fun of his friends before Rebecca dragged him out of the place. After obtaining his Adventure Card, Shiki tells Rebecca that they should find Mother themselves and make it into a video. This excites Rebecca, but tells Shiki that they need find to get a better ship in order to make the trip beyond the Sakura Cosmos. They are later seen flying the Aqua Wing towards Planet Norma. While they were on their way to Norma, Rebecca tells Shiki that she could stay in a room, At that moment Shiki asks why they couldn't use the same room and if the ship could sail alone, Rebecca tells her that whenever she has a destination. At that time, Shiki tells him if he can let him pilot the ship, which Rebecca makes him happy because he could make a video of that, Shiki already persisted the reason why Rebecca should improve as B-Cubber, already piloting the ship, Shiki collides her On Norma's Surface, Rebecca gets angry about it but she loves the Shock Shots that I take. Right there Shiki uses her Ether Gear to make the Aqua Wing lighter, Rebecca asks if she can also do light things, which the Affirm with which she did with her against the Band of Thieves. At that moment a Rock Ether Pillar is formed next to them, Rebecca Explains that Norma has that kind of Climate, which creates and destroys rock formations, Shiki questions what Ether is, which Rebecca exclaims with how can use Ether Gear and doesn't know what Ether is. There she explains to Shiki that Ether is the Latent Power in all Matter and Energy Particles, and gives a Brief Explanation of what she understands by Ether Gear. Shiki then asks how people live on the Planet Norma, Rebecca says they live underground to avoid the impacts of Earth Ether. Already in the City, the Group arrives at the House of Professor Steiner, so there is no trace of him, There Shiki Finds a Strange Glasses, when Rebecca tells him not to touch the Professor's things, there comes a Young Blonde Man and asks them what are they doing there, Rebacca tells him that they are looking for Professor Weisz Steiner, He replies that he is Weisz Steiner, Leaving Rebecca and Happy Perplexed. Skull Fairy arc Guilst arc Digitalis arc Mildian arc Sun Jewel arc Powers and Abilities : By using Ether Gear, Shiki has the ability to control and manipulate gravity itself. He is capable of changing the direction of gravitational force around himself which enables him to stick to walls, float in the air, and make objects and people weightless to an extent. Recognized as the power of the Demon King, Shiki becomes identified as the new Demon King. He also describes it as a power he inherited from his grandfather, and that it took him a month to learn it. * : Shiki's arm begins to glow for a brief moment and then he punches his opponent with enough force to rupture the ground in several places, destroying nearby buildings. ** : Shiki's fists begin to glow and he initiates a barrage of punches onto his opponents causing them to be thrown away. * : Shiki exerts an immense amount of force on an airborne target by boosting its gravity, pulling the target to the ground. * : Shiki's palm is placed on the ground, creating spiral force that pulls targets towards him. * : Shiki's leg begins to glow while in midair and releases a spinning kick onto his targets. * : Shiki creates an energy sphere made of gravity from his fist and throws it onto his target, pushing them back due to the heaviness of the attack. * : Shiki enhances his feet with gravity and jumps from above onto their target, causing sheer force and blunt damage. * : Shiki rotates himself in mid-air and uses gravity to push himself down at the opponent with a downward kick, sending them onto the ground. * : Shiki absorbs kinetic energy from an external source and then converts it into concentrated gravity to perform a devastating downward punch. '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Shiki is highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat which, when combined with his Gravity Ether Gear, he was capable of overpowering the robots of Granbell with ease. Using Gravity Ether Gear throughout his body, Shiki's combat skills are increased to high levels. Immense Strength: Shiki possesses great physical strength, having enough power to push someone back with a single punch. When using Ether Gear, his strength is greatly increased to the point that a single gravity punch caused enough sheer force and blunt damage to send an opponent flying or destroy the ground beneath them. According to Hermit, Shiki's physical strength is recorded to be 2000 to 2500. Enhanced Durability: Shiki possesses a high amount of durability, making him capable of taking heavy damage from opponents such as Sibir with his enhanced mechanical arm and Jinn's wind-based ninjitsu attacks. Enhanced Reflexes: Shiki has great reflexes, making him able to keep up with many opponents in battle. Acrobatic Skills: Shiki has displayed great acrobatic skills. When using his Ether Gear, he can easily jump higher than a normal person due to his changing his own weight. Equipment Edens Zero (エデンズ・ゼロ, Edenzu Zero): A large spaceship given to him by Elsie Crimson which was originally owned by his grandfather. Battles and Events Trivia *Shiki shares the same name as the protagonist of Hiro Mashima's previous work, Monster Hunter Orage. *The name "Shiki" also means four seasons (四季). This follows the trend of Hiro Mashima naming his main characters based on seasons. References Navigation fr:Shiki Granbell Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans